Back on Her Feet
by RockingCass12
Summary: Everyone is damaged, everyone is scarred. Lucy Heartfilia knew for sure that her career as a dancer won't go beyond teaching hooligans and their fiancés. Although private lessons with a overly hyper dense pinkette does make her re-think of her capabilities. Will she ever trust her own two feet again? And will he be the one to help her? (Name changed from 'It Takes Two Tango')
1. Chapter 1

**Well I'm not sure where this came from and I told myself I shouldn't juggle different stories but if I don't listen to others what are the chances I listen to myself? Sigh… Stupid me. I do get writers block easily from a story I just updated so I think it's a good solution to have different stories to keep myself from getting bored.**

**I'm not really positive how long this story will be but I thought it be original to the many fics posted like hourly on this site. I hope this will be original…**

**Well here goes ahem… I do not own Fairy Tail or the characters of Fairy Tail, nor do I wish to make profit for this story.**

* * *

Early one autumn morning the day started like any other for every other citizen that lived in Magnolia. Well except for some. Near the edge of the town next to the local fishing docks laid a dancing studio called Dancing Hearts. Situated upstairs was a joined apartment to the studio. It was charming and sweet owned by woman who was just as charming and sweet, Lucy Heartfilia.

As we peer into the apartment this autumn morning the young woman woke up early to get her tasks done before her clients arrived. As she slumped out of bed and dragged her feet to her kitchen to put on her favourite appliance in the house, the coffeemaker. As she waited for the machine to brew her miracle juice she peeled off her clothes and jumped into the warm inviting shower. She stood there a while to let her sore joints soak. Once she pried herself away from the shower she changed into her tights, jersey and ballet shoes. She combed her damp blond hair and twirled it into a dancer's signature bun. Once satisfied with her appearance, she although too eagerly dashed to the kitchen to make her coffee.

That was her regular routine for who knows how long. Three years ago when she first came to Magnolia she was 21, her ambitions were set to be a young entrepreneur. It was indeed a hard challenge. Her father had disapproved of her not going overseas to study with the best choreographers, so asking for money to open a business was a challenge for the young blonde. She was one of the best instructors in Fiore and has been given a variety of opportunities to work with successful studio entrepreneurs or offer to perform nationally and internationally. She turned them all down just for one small, although thriving, business.

The sun was peaking over the buildings of Magnolia, it was slowly reaching the bottom half of the building. It was 6:00 am and Lucy walked down to the studio to start her personal warm ups. The light from the sun reached the lower half and blindingly shun on the polished wooden floor. Turning the blinds downward she could see the studio without being blinded from the morning sun. She sat on the floor with her legs outstretched and her toes pointed. Her flexibility was impressive as she placed her legs in a horizontal position and stretching her arms and torso down the middle. Getting up she walked over to the beam and placed a leg at a time, her face moves slowly to her knee keeping her leg straight as possible. Particularly when she does her left leg she winces slightly. Next she was turning her ankles in circles and pointing her foot in front of her. Putting on right hand on the bar she outstretched her left arm over her head and repeated the motion with the other arm.

As she continued with her stretches she heard the studio open and close she looked towards the door and smiled to see her friend and fellow dance instructor.

"Morning Loke. Welcome back." She said.

The orange haired man smiled back and set his kit near the changing room. "How have you been without my help Lucy?"

"Perfectly fine! I don't know why you were so worried when you left." She said leaning against the bar folding her arms.

"Because you work yourself half to death." He said with an annoyed expression.

"Nonetheless you shouldn't worry about me on your honeymoon." She grumbled.

"Aries was worried about you too you know" he smirked at her.

Lucy placed her hand on her forehead wiping the sweat off form her warm up. Loke proceeded to the men's changing room to dress into his gear (which sounds manlier than tights).

"Oh you would never guess who Aries and I ran into!" he yelled from the changing room.

"Santa Claus" Lucy joked.

"The quarter Jewish part of me is offended" he said with a teasing voice.

She rolled her eyes at his humour and replied seriously "Fine who did you see on your honeymoon?"

"Yukino Agria"

Lucy was taken back a little, she was hesitant to answer but,

"How is she?" she asked

"Pretty well actually, although… she really misses her partner."

"…Her partner misses her back" she said with a small smile, her eyes downcast and voice low.

Loke walked out the dressing room and saw the young blonde thinking. He chuckled a bit and placed his hand on her shoulder.

"You know you both made good decisions. She's happy, your happy with what careers you chose."

"I didn't choose anything. I decided to play the coward and stay behind." She said in a angry low tone.

Loke frowned at his partner "Are you upset you didn't do what she wanted to achieve? Is being here doing what you love cowardly?"

Lucy listened to his point and smiled. Her face lifted from the floor to the orange haired man. "You know I hate it when you cheer me up in less than 5 minutes. Are you sure you're in the right profession?"

"If you're asking me to be your personal shrink, I deny." He joked.

She shrugged his hand off her shoulder and punched him playfully in the arm. Lucy looked over to the wall clock which read 7:15. Her first clients would come in another 45 minutes. But she would have to warm up with Loke because the clients requested tango lessons and Lucy always prepped for each of her lessons. Lucy went to fetch her red flowing dress for the practice and lesson. Unfortunately she forgot her changing kit upstairs.

"Darn, wait a minute I have to get my kit." She told her partner but was abruptly stopped.

"How's your leg this morning?" he asked in a serious tone.

Her eyes flickered to her left leg and sighed. To be honest the coming winter would be difficult on her leg but she thanked the celestial beings that she had such a caring partner. The look on her face told Loke everything.

"Where is it?" he asked smiling.

"Near my bedroom door." She said smiling back.

The young man jetted off upstairs to receive her bag and came back in a flash. She took the carry on and changed into her Red Latin dancing dress. The slit was on her right hand side revealing such a muscular thigh and calf. Her dancers legs were one to be proud of, she had been dancing since she was a little girl. So no doubted if she were to kick you, you would take flight to Edolas.

Lucy walked up to the mp3 player on the wall and played the set track. Lucy and Loke go into one of their familiar positions. As Loke rested his hand on her back she countered by holding his arm and both holding each other's hand. As the rhythmic music started Loke lifted Lucy into the air as to start the routine. Once landed straight away Lucy followed Loke's fast feet work, leading her around in circular motions. Her feet as well as following her partners flicked in different rhythmical patterns. As he would do the same. He spun her fast and recoiled her back in an attitude like manner. The two were in harmony as they danced in quick movements. As the song ended the two were breathless. A slow clap formed behind the pair by the entrance door. The two turned around to see a young pink haired man with a cocky smirk plastered on his face.

* * *

**Not a big chapter I know. But the next one will be longer! My next update will be "Salamander the great" then "Same outcome". I'll try keep that pattern going.**

**For all the fans a review will be appreciated and a vote on my poll for "Same outcome"**

**Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter twooooo. Well it kinda took a while to get my ass in gear with updates. I'm just happy I got some inspiration back. So I have to use it while I can. Plus I really enjoyed writing this chapter. I know from the first chapter I was very vague on lots of things but I assure you keep reading and the mysteries will be revealed later on in the story. So please tolerate me and my sadistic side of keeping you on suspense. **

**Just a little note that this is, without a doubt, nothing besides NALU centric. So no funny pairing ideas as you read this. I follow the firm pairings Hiro established such as Nalu Gruvia Jerza Gale and etc.**

**I'm trying out my serious side of mine and get it onto paper (or virtual paper at least)**

* * *

_A slow clap formed behind the pair by the entrance door. The two turned around to see a young pink haired man with a cocky smirk plastered on his face._

Loki removed his hands from Lucy's waist and looked at the young man with an eyebrow arched. Lucy was still a bit breathless and the site of the handsome man didn't help her situation.

When she caught her breathe she finally spoke "You must be my 8 o'clock. Nice to meet you."

The young man flashed a wide grin containing a lot of goofiness and by the looks of it his canine sharp choppers added that factor. She wanted to hold in a blush but she let it be since she's hot by the early outburst of energy on the dance floor, she figured he wouldn't tell the difference. His onyx eyes met hers. The colour reminded Lucy of warmth for some reason which was odd considering it was nowhere near being a warm and vibrant colour. But that's what the colour was telling in his eyes. Lucy had to peal herself away from his gear and speak,

"Oh uh you must be our 8 o'clock." Lucy said looking up to the clock. The pinkette just nodded a yes.

The man was a bit early but she didn't mind since she wasn't occupied with another student. She looked back to the peculiar pink haired man and outstretched her hand for a friendly business-like handshake

"My name is Lucy Heartfilia and I'll be your dance instructor."

The pink haired man gave her a goofy grin and replied "Hiya my names Natsu Dragneel."

She went to the counter desk in the corner of the studio to check her book. She had noticed something peculiar which was two separate lessons for the same couple.

"So uh it's just you for 8:00?" she looked up to Natsu who was standing next to Loki. Her eyebrows furrowed at look of Loki's discomforted face. She's known him for a time now and he doesn't give that look often, maybe almost never in actual fact. She drew her attention back to the pinkette instead.

"Um yeah, my partner has a whack working schedule so we agreed to come at different times." Natsu said. He had noticed too the look he was getting from Loki and shifted uncomfortably. Lucy was slightly irritated at her dance partner and ignored the tense atmosphere.

"Well I see you got a kit with you, the changing rooms are behind you there and then you and **I **can get started."

The pink haired man wanted to chuckle slightly at her subtle yet not so subtle sentence to get her partner more irritated. He shifted his bag on his shoulder and turned on his heel to the changing rooms. Lucy waited the last second till he entered and turned to her _friend_,

"What was that?" she huffed.

"What was what?" Loki said acting like she didn't know what she meant.

She brought her fingers to her forehead and pinched the bridge of her nose "You know what I'm not in the mood for you being weird so I won't ask again."

Loki huffed a defeat and looked at her straight in her doe eyes "He was looking at you funny."

Her eyebrow raised "He looked at me funny? That's fine let him maybe he can get a laugh or two."

He groaned loudly at her naivetés "No not like that I mean he-"

"Yosh! I'm ready Sensei!" the pinkette bursted from the changing room interrupting the two.

"Sorry I didn't mean to interrupt." Natsu awkwardly felt the tension in the room and gave off a sly smirk. "Oh I see you guy's are-"

"NO WAY! He's married!" Lucy yelled pointing to Loki's left hand. Natsu laughed extremely loudly. The blonde blushed immensely and looked over to Loki who was fighting the urge to laugh too.

She glared daggers at the pinkette and turned to Loki. "Go prepare for your lesson while I teach."

Loki looked down at the blonde in serious matter and nodded his head and complied with the blonde instead of making a scene that she shouldn't be here alone with the pink haired man. Loki went to the other room to practice and Lucy clapped her hands together to indicate the beginning of the lesson.

"Right so you guys requested Tango right? But first you got to be honest with me- Do you know the basics of dancing with a partner in general?"

He looked at her blankly and tried to understand what she meant "You asking if I know how to dance?" he confirmed.

"With a partner" she added.

His neck was turning a slight pink and was climbing up on to his face tinging his cheeks. He raised his arms and scratched the back of his neck out of embarrassment. "I try but all I do is injuring girl's feet."

She giggled at his confession as he went more red by the second she tried to ease him up by some words of encouragement "It's fine I can teach you. We'll start with the basics and move onto the tango basics kay?"

He nodded agreeing with her plan. She took a step closer and grabbed his hand which almost freaked him out by her speed of things. She placed his hand onto her back and grabbed his other hand and kept it in hers.

"It's simple; all you have to do is lead the movements. If you step forward then I step back." He did so and took a rather large step which was too far back for her to step thus making him step on her foot.

"Sorry!" he freaked out. He didn't hear a yelp out of her nor her screaming insults at him. He looked up and saw her face had cringed from his action. She did speak up,

"Don't panic its fine. I get it every other day but what I will say is relax. I'm sure you heard it before but the man takes the lead in dancing. If you feel the woman in leading you got to take back control. If you feel me leading then don't follow because it'll give me no choice but to go your way. You're in control of our movements so don't make yourself uncomfortable by taking large steps. Take small one to start with."

He looked down at his feet to watch his actions. He took a small step forward and she followed him but moving back. "Good, now take another step forward" which he did and she again took a step back. "Now do it backwards"

He looked down again at his feet and did as she was instructed and managed not to squash her feet under his. He looked ecstatic as he did the moves without fault.

"Hey I did it!" he said in excitement like a child. She smiled at his excitement and hoped to keep the enthusiasm going

"Good now we'll start off with one of the first basics of tango." She started to say by letting go of Natsu and walking up to mp3 player to get her playlist out and start playing music. The fast Latin beats filled his ears and he tapped his foot to the rhythm of the song. She turned around to see him doing so and laughed slightly.

"Great you already got step one down"

"Huh?" he said stupidly

"To dance to the Tango you have to be in sync with the Music's rhythm." She walked back to the pinkette and went into the dance position. She moved in even closer to Natsu, embracing him almost and moving his hand to the lower part of her back.

"W-wait! What are you doing?!" he said jumping back away from her.

"Don't let me be misunderstood..." She said vaguely. "…is the name of the song." She clarified. His face was priceless she had to admit, the heat of his face could not be hot enough from embarrassment.

He looked at her with his pink flushed face and as confused as hell. She although responded by giggling at his outraged pink face that of which matched his hair. "Tango requires partners to be close silly." She said to make him understand her actions of moving closer just now.

His face still leaked embarrassment; he gulped hard before walking back into position. He gulped when his hand had to go back to where she positioned it before he jumped.

He kept looking down at his feet subconsciously, her finger went under his chin to lift his head, and they were face to face which even made Lucy's face heat up slightly.

"Posture is important, if you slump the risk of hurting yourself and me while we dance are high. When you look down too often it makes you slump so try avoiding looking down all the time." She instructed. He gulped but nodded his head.

"Alright time for the pace. While we dance the timing is- slow, slow, quick, quick, slow."

She let go of him to dance by herself to demonstrate. She positioned herself as if Natsu was there, she walked backwards going according to the pace she told him and called out which speed she was doing "Slow, slow, quick, quick, slow. Slow, slow, quick, quick, slow. And so on. Understand?"

"I do, but knowing me this will take some time" he laughed

She smiled and gave him a cocky smile "Not with me as your teacher."

She moved back into Natsu's arms, which gave her a flutter sensation in her chest but she ignore it and continued "The steps I'm going to teach you is the basic tango choreography. Let's start" she chirped.

"Step forward with you left" which he did. "Step forward with your right now" his feet did with her following his lead.

"Good now left forward again… and now to the right with your right." He did to her instruction. "Now finally bring left foot to meet you right to put your feet together." He did the last movement to her instruction.

"Brilliant Natsu you just did the basic tango movements."

His face lit up into a big goofy childish grin. She felt her heart thump with the genuine smile. She coughed to grab her own attention back.

"Okay now that you know the pace and the steps let's put them together. So step forward with your left and right but it must be slow" he did the movements again at the pace. "Now left forward and right foot right fast" he did as she told him "Then last, meet feet together slow." Which he did.

"Good. Now do it without me telling you, lead me."

His eyes widened at her instruction, he got all panicky and as if like magic all the instruction she gave him was slowly exiting his mind. He looked to his feet out of nervousness. She coughed to get his attention.

"Don't look down. If you mess up don't panic, I mean you're here to learn not to take meaningless instructions you have to get right on the first try right?"

She offered a warm smile which made him smile in return. He waited for the right time to step in the song and he stepped forward to start the routine. The first time he did it without her instruction was a little sloppy but he kept going, repeating the steps and by the time he did it for the fifth time he did comfortably. He stopped and pulled away and screamed a "Yosh!"

"Oh my gosh you're a brilliant teacher you know!"

Her cheeks turned tomato red from the compliment she did fumble replying "Any dance instructor would've done it."

"Nu-uh you're the third person that's tried to teach me and you lasted longer."

Wait what? He went to two other studios and they couldn't teach him the basics?

"Ha ha yeah shouldn't have told you that. It doesn't matter though" he chuckled to himself. He looked over to the big clock in the room "I got to get to work. So must I pay you in advance now or-"

"Oh no only by the third lesson. It's our guarantee if you're not satisfied with our teachings by the third lesson you don't pay"

"Pretty generous of you. Alright see you same time in a few days." He said grabbing his kit and heading out the door.

"Don't forget to practice!" she yelled at him as he left.

The blonde brought her hands to her cheeks and felt the heat radiating off them. She had never been this flushed since high school. She heard the door open from the next room to see her gingered haired partner. He frowned slightly at her which kind of pissed her off.

"What now?" she groaned.

"I'm looking out for you okay. The guy is probably here to take lessons ehich probably his fiancé made him do for their wedding."

"Don't play big brother. I was teaching him, nothing more."

"Okay whatever but I know you and you really are hoping he's single."

Her mouth pursed into a tight line, he did hit the nail on the head. She couldn't deny that was the thought going through her head when they were close together as his hands were holding her securely, the man's smile that gave her a thump in her throat. The stranger was definitely making her pulse going.

Loki sighed dramatically "When his partner arrives I'll confirm. Promise me not be disappointed in what I find okay."

Bingo, he fell for it. As she planned she waited for him to cave. The young blonde cannot deny her attraction for the pinkette so she'd like to see if she had a shot. Being at her age and being an entrepreneur and teacher she cannot deny she'd like some form of romantic involvement. Being alone in the studio most of her times, most holidays and days off, the lonely nights and empty side of her bed made her heart hurt.

Without the company of someone in the studio, the isolation it emanated fear. Lucy Heartfilia didn't want to be alone. She taught and taught countless idiots and their fiancés week on end and it made her envious. Loki noticed that and in all the time she owned the studio she never found any men single in her classes. She did try to go out and look but the last time she did that she had been stalked by a certain guy fo half a year and had driven her to the point of getting the police involved.

With the glimmer of hope found in her pink haired student Lucy only hoped he was single like she hoped. The spark between the two almost felt like it should be written down in a cheesy fanfiction **(*wink* *wink* XD) **

"I promise I won't be disappointed." she lied

* * *

It had been a long day of lessons and practicing. Lucy at least taught 4 group classes of contemporise and ballet to girls of the age of 6 to the age of 18. All of which was exhausting. She was done for the day but Loki had his _last customer _coming in now. In the next room she slumped down the wall with a bottle of water in her hand. She sat down and grimaced at her aching left leg and pressed the cool water against where her kneecap is, the cooling sensation relaxed the ache. She heard the front door open from the next door and she pressed her ear to hear the conversation Loki was going to draw out tactfully.

"You must be my 5:00." Loki said turning to the white haired woman coming in. the petite girl smiled sweetly at the gingerly haired man.

"Yes, I'm Lisanna. I suppose Natsu explained we'd be coming at different times."

"Yes I did hear so. You'll be getting the same lessons until when exactly?"

"Just for this week and next week. I work at the pet clinic so hours right now are hectic."

Loki peered down to the blue eyed girls left hand and tried not to frown "When's the wedding" he asked pointing to her finger.

She smiled again sweetly for his interest "In two months."

…

Heart ache went through her chest. She slumped her head onto her right knee. It was a pointless venture. When this usually did happen when she never reacted like the way she was now. But how come did finding out the man she was mildly interested in was engaged make her heart sting like it was doing right now. Unless… she wasn't mildly interested in him.

She got off the floor and hissed at her left legs throbbing. She had to go to the front desk and check her agenda for tomorrow. She stepped into the main studio and saw Loki proceeding on with his lesson with the white haired maiden. The blue eyes of the whitette sparkled as they laid on Lucy. Lisanna let go of Loki and walked up to Lucy quickly.

"You're Lucy right?" she asked excitedly.

"Um yeah…" answered hesitantly.

"Gosh you are my hero!"

Lucy was extremely confused "Excuse me?"

"Natsu is actually happy with his teacher. The last two attempts were horrible. He told me he absolutely loved his lesson."

The blonde blushed at the statement. She offered the whitette a smile back "Oh its no problem at all it just takes some patience."

"You must have a bucket load" Lisanna giggled.

Loki coughed to get the girls attention. Lisanna giggled more "Sooooorrrrry" she sang and sprung back to her teacher. Lucy just shook her head.

Lucy had just remembered that Kinana had left earlier and left sticky notes in the correct regions for reminders and important messages. Lucy would have to see if Kinana had any messages for her. She walked to the desk and noticed the sticky note on the phone scribbled in Kinana's handwriting. It was addressed to her and the number was written under the "_Please call back_" message. She recognised the number well and wondered what was the story this time.

Her fingers punched in the digits of the familiar number and the ring's came to a stop after the third.

"Hello?" a woman's voice answered.

"Mrs Spetto?" Lucy recognised the voice on the other end of the line.

"Oh good it's you Dear."

"Yeah is something wrong? Why isn't dad answering?" Lucy said in a worried voice.

It was strange indeed her father didn't phone her as usual. Since Lucy had moved out her father had made it a custom to phone her once a week. Even though their relationship was a rocky one they both mutually tried to work on their father/daughter relationship. Her father in actual fact had made a big step of selling his railroad company for many dollars and went into early retirement. He did find it hard to adjust to relaxing but he could only find means of occupying himself with middle age hobbies. So Lucy was worried to hear her father's housekeeper phone her with all the spare time he had on his hands.

"That's why I called. I got a call from the hospital and they told me he was submitted in an hour ago"

* * *

**Sooo random thing to tell but I got bitten by a spider… on my face… and I found the little bastard in my room and committed murder. Bug murder at least. **

**Oh you must all hate me right now with the engagement thing. Well just saying don't count your chickens before they hatch! So yeah that's a wrap for now. Hope you all leave a lovely review for mwah. And check out my other NALU stories and I got a poll up. You can get to it on my profile.**

**Oh and last thing is the song I mentioned in here was called "Don't let me be misunderstood" by Santa Esmerelda. It's a nice lengthy song which I think fitted perfectly in here.**

**Leave a nice review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi everyone sorry I've been MIA since my last update. But to make up for it I'm giving you this new chapter and tomorrow or Thursday I'll give another chapter of Salamander the great. Sad to inform that 'Same Outcome' will be delayed until I get enough votes on my pole. If any of you haven't read it you can still vote because it is a series of oneshots story.**

**Alright so for the fluffer fans I will ask you to be patient with me on this story because I'm not just hooking our favourite couple up just yet. I'm developing Lucy's and Natsu's character in here as well as bringing their emotions out. But I will say whatever I write in the following chapters are important. So don't miss out, there will still be Nalu soon, stay tuned and enjoy!**

* * *

Clean dull white walls stretched down the familiar hallways. The sound of chattering and beeps filled her ears. The terrible feelings bubbling in her chest had settled in as she neared the ward. Memories of this hospital plagued her mind with and with every step she took she remembered the same amount of tears she shed.

She hated this place, damned be hell she thought she'd return. But if she had believed some force out there was out to get her she'd have fairly good evidence it was. As Lucy was approaching the room her father was submitted in, her headache intensified. Not even moments ago she was gushing over a student of hers, who she just discovered who was engaged, and then she had gotten a phone call by her father's housekeeper to tell her he just had been put into hospital.

Lucy had rushed out of the studio once she heard and asked Loke to lock up when he was done. By the time she left the sky was the colour of red and orange. She hated those colours for again it reminded her of that day. It was all too similar for her liking and the only thing she could do was keep her spirits up (_no pun intended_) for the sake of her dad.

She reached her father's room and saw from the window next to him that the dusk colour sunset was gone and replaced with the darkness of the night. That did ease her slightly but when she laid eyes on her father her heart dropped. The strongest, busiest and most stubborn man she knew was lying in the hospital bed with many tubes in his air passages and all along his arm to receive a necessary drips and fluids. He was also in a body cast, if Lucy had recalled she had seen him maybe a week or two ago and looked absolutely healthy and within that time he got mangled.

"Oh Lucy thank goodness you're here!" Mrs Spetto came up behind her.

"What happened?" Lucy asked softly.

She felt Mrs Spetto's hand on her shoulder. Lucy wasn't going to cry though, she promised herself she wasn't going to cry anymore. It was hard though, the memory was still fresh and piercing.

"He was in a car accident"

…

_**Blackness. It was so frightening and daunting. It was so hard prying her eyes open. Her whole body was twitching yet it felt limp. Ambulance sirens were faded out and got louder as she gained consciousness. The last thing she recalled was getting picked up at her dance class. Driving home and talking about an overseas opportunity and the sight of her mother's glowing beauty as she smiled at her daughter's excitement. Then blank. **_

_**The young blonde fluttered her eyes open and saw something unpleasing. The car had crashed into another. The front of the car almost looked as if it moulded with the other car with missing pieces flown off and the parts that were still on had reshaped itself to fit in with the other car. She tried to sit up to get a better view until pain jolted through her and cried out in pain. **_

_**She bit her lip hard trying to supress her scream.**_

…

Lucy let out a frustrated sigh of impatience. Mrs Spetto soothingly rubbed the young blondes back for comfort. She sat down in the chair next to her father's bed. She and Mrs Spetto sat in silence awaiting Jude's doctor. Lucy was gazing down at her feet and felt her pocket vibrate. She unlocked her phone and saw she got a message from her best friend levy.

"_Loke messaged me and said something happened" _she read softly to herself.

Her fingers glided on the screen to tell her small friend that she'd tell her everything later. A tap came from the door and Lucy snapped her head and saw the doctor.

"Sorry to keep you waiting miss Heartfilia." He apologised looking at her glassy brown orbs. "Your father had a nasty wreck and was very fortunate to come out alive. By looking at his condition now we can conclude that he might not walk again."

Lucy let the hot tears slip out of her eyes. He was so close to dying, she couldn't live with the pain of losing a parent again. She might of not been the closest to her father but she loved him unconditionally. Mrs Spetto looked downwards but spoke up.

"We'll look after him right Lucy?"

Lucy looked up to Mrs Spetto and smiled ever do slightly while tears ran down her face. And now that Lucy went over it, it wasn't the worst situation. Her father can still lead a normal life with the help of her and Mrs Spetto.

"He will have to keep him here until he has recovered from his other minor injuries. Till then keep visiting. He is resting after he came from the operating room. Miss Heartfilia is permitted to stay until he wakes up but you'll have to leave ma'am." He told Mrs Spetto.

She looked towards Lucy with worry and Lucy held her hand and squeezed it while giving a reassuring nod. Mrs Spetto collected her purse and slowly exited the room not breaking her gaze with the blonde woman until she left.

"I'll send in a nurse to get you coffee or tea."

She mouthed thank you to him. She made herself comfortable in the cushioned chair and leaned her head against the wall. She looked at her watch and saw it was only 8:30. She would have to stay the night if they permitted her which means Loke would have to cover her lessons in the morning. She slid her fingers on her screen of her phone and typed him a message.

She heard the tapping of shoes against the tiled white dulled floors. Her brown orbs gazed up to a small girl no older than 18 or 19. Her long blue hair was tied up in two girly pigtails which indicated she was young indeed. Her eyes were very similar to her own but slightly lighter. She was wearing a nurse uniform but looked too small in it like a child wearing adult clothes.

"Um Miss would you like something to drink?"

Lucy shook her head no. The little bluenette felt awkward and looked down to her feet.

"Okay then I'll be g-"

"Please stay" Lucy pleaded "I just need someone with me and other visitors aren't allowed to visit."

The young girl's lip tugged at the corners in a light smile. She walked her way to the seat next to Lucy and sat up straight looking uncomfortable.

"Sorry if this is making you uncomfortable" she apologised softly.

Lucy stared at her fathers bed blank minded trying not to resurface the painful memories. She looked to the blue headed girl who was looking at her shoes "What's your name?" Lucy broke the silence.

"Wendy. Wendy Marvel."

"Nice to meet you Wendy. I'm Lucy."

_**...**_

_**She bit her lip hard trying to supress her scream.**_

_**She looked down where the pain was emitting and turned pale at the site of her leg. Mangled and broken. Her tears ran down her face as she slowly felt the pain coming back to her as the adrenaline faded away.**_

_**Sobs and unsavoury sounds came from her lips as she cried. The sirens are getting louder. She turns her gaze out the window to her right and looked to her right to see the worst nightmare come to life.**_

_**Her mother limp and pale. The colour of life not in her, which was once milk white now turned into a lifeless white. Lucy brought her hand to her mother's shoulder.**_

"_**Mom? Mom get up… Mom?" her voice quivered through every word.**_

"_**Mom please. Please get up" she sobbed.**_

_**She let out a terrible heart wrenching scream. Her vision was blurred from the overflowing water coming from her eyes. She kept wailing until someone pried open the car and separated her from the lifeless body which was her mother. She screamed protests not to take her away but the agonising pain jolted up her broken leg and she couldn't decide to scream over her leg or over her loss.**_

...

"Miss Lucy? Miss Lucy wake up." Wendy nudged her awake.

Lucy's eyes opened slowly and her sight was hazed from her tears. She tried so hard to forget that day yet the deepest most desperate part of her mind wants her to remember. Trying to capture her last moments she had with her mother. Now facing a similar situation the memory reappeared reminding her that things can happen in an instant.

Lucy rubbed the tears from her eyes and got a better view of Wendy's worried face. Most of her features displayed such innocence and made her to look fragile. So fragile the sight of another crying might make her cry. Lucy smiled softly and looked out the window where dawn was upon them.

"Did you stay with me the whole night?" Lucy asked.

"Well I did get you a blanket" she gestured to Lucy's lap. "Otherwise I stayed"

Lucy gave her a hug, more motherly than friendly. She whispered a thank you. She drew away and looked at her father who was getting restless. Wendy walked over to the bathroom in the room and got a cold wet cloth for his forehead to sooth him.

The girl suited the life in the medical profession. She was caring, compassionate, helpful, nurturing and much more. For her to be at this age and have those qualities she will excel in this career.

Career. Lucy's one couldn't go further than teaching woman and their moron fiancés how to dance to the basics. Because she couldn't have the courage to move on to excel like Wendy was doing. She blamed so many other aspects yet she missed the point that only she can be her own downfall or her own success.

She heard a moan come from her father's bed. She jumped to her feet and stood next to her him wanting to be the first person he sees. Wendy had dashed out the room to get the doctor.

Jude opened his eyes and did see Lucy before anything else. His brain isn't processing things fast enough so he gazed the room to fill the missing pieces of his unfinished puzzle.

"Where am I?" he asked in a dried soft voice.

"Papa"

He looked at his daughters face that was stained with tears, he registered that he was in a hospital bed.

"Papa you were in an accident…"

The doctor and Wendy came in and Jude's face hardens like it usually did.

"Lucy why don't you leave while I speak to your father. I'm sure you have work to do so why don't you come back later?"

Jude's expression turned into a sadder one. He gave his daughter a nod for the okay. She walked to him first and gave him a soft kiss to the cheek. And walked out to begin her lessons back at the studio.

* * *

**Yeah its short I know you don't need to remind me. I want to stretch this story for a while so bear with me pretty please! **

**I want to dedicate the chapter to Jellybeanbubbles because she blackmailed me. Yeah she didn't tell me how to dedicate her so I just went for the bitchy path. Mwahaha!**

**And last but not least a reminder to you lovely folks to review and encourage this unmotivated writer. Who by the way will be motivated after she gets reviews.**

**Thanks and happy Tuesday!**


	4. Chapter 4

**It took every ounce of my being to start this chapter. I'm in or rather I was in such a cr*ppy mood that I didn't even want to watch anime. Bad right? So as for this story I am very unsure how long it'll be but I'll make the promise that it'll be over 30 k. I really hope I can make it more than 50 but only progression can tell.**

**I like to give thanks to those who followed, favourited and reviewed this story, it is still such a fresh story I didn't expect a lot of response. Thank you all again!**

**Oh and as you probably noticed is that the name changed from "It takes two to tango" which was a temporary name because I was lazy. So with a new name I hope to see some new followers and etc.**

* * *

It had been several days since the accident.

Things only just declined from there and Lucy for one wasn't trying to improve the situation. When she had returned from the hospital that day she cancelled her morning appointments to sit and mope in her room. Loke had to drag her out eventually and tell her that she had to keep working hard for her own sake.

It was just like him, he always pushed her in more ways than one. Back when they first met each other in high school he pushed her into an uncomfortable bubble when he flirted with her. Several times he would hit on her and constantly wanted to butt into her life. He gave up on her when he found out her past, not for any shallow reasons but he figured she needed a friend more than she needed a boyfriend. After that he pushed her into doing more things to help her self-esteem up or to just plainly have fun. She overworked herself to better herself and he lightened her load so she could push herself even further.

Lucy is grateful for him and felt overjoyed when he got married to his childhood friend Aries. Now that she thought she made progression on looking after herself, Loke shows up again and helps her yet again. She finished her classes that day and the days after that. She visited her father often even though they hadn't said much to each other for each visit. And they certainly didn't open up to another.

It was five days since her father's accident and with the crappy mood she was in this Saturday she wanted to finish this day as fast as possible because tomorrow was her day off. Her morning lessons were exhausting with the tiny screaming girls trying to grasp the concept of ballet. And then she moved onto several couples which made her highly annoyed by the constant bickering between each couple. Loke didn't seem bothered by it since he was such a level headed person.

It was coming to 3 in the afternoon and Lucy was getting restless. Her leg was aching too with the colder weather approaching. Winter was coming fast which meant snow which meant hell. She remembered how painful her leg was recovering during winter and all the winters after that the pain would dull but never leave. She ignored her leg and went to the front desk where Kinana was.

"Kinana what's my next class?"

She smiled sweetly to her as usual and looked down at her book. "A gentleman named Na-tsu? Natsu." She repeated to get the name right.

Lucy's mind clamped up. That's right she forgot about him since Tuesday and well the reminder of him made her anxious. She sucked in a big breath and looked at the clock which told her she had five minutes left. She walked over to the balancing beam to stretch her annoyingly sore leg. She winced but eased up which will last her the rest of the lesson. She heard the door open and she instantly straightened. Her eyes observed the young pinkette and how he had dressed before he arrived which saved a lot of time in her opinion.

He looked her way and smiled a goofy toothy smile which seemed very contagious but she wouldn't budge a smile. His smile died when he noticed it too. She waved over to him to come to the next room, he obliged though confused. He followed her and abruptly stopped when she did, she spun on her heel to face him.

"We'll do some minor stretches because we're going to be working a little harder to meet the deadline you have." She said in a monotone voice. She took a few steps back from him to start "Just do what I do." She said in a monotone voice again.

Natsu frowned slightly but she didn't seem to notice since she started on her stretches. He followed her suite but got lost in his own thoughts from staring at her. Her milky white skin giving off a healthy glow of exercise, her sunny blonde hair tied up neatly in a bun and how it held its place despite how often she moved today. Her eyes fixated on what she was doing at hand and how he remembered how it shun the other day at his first lesson, but today it looked dull and tired. He couldn't stand and bear the lesson if she was like this, I mean he didn't know her that well but he noticed she was a hard working person and with a nice personality and something was clearly bothering her and leaving a bad taste in her mouth.

While she continued to stretch he looked to his kit he brought and remembered he brought an mp3player with him. He stopped his stretches and ran to his kit and scrolled down to a song. She noticed he stopped and went to his kit.

"Can't you wait till after class to text?" she asked annoyed.

He walked to the mp3player console and plugged it in to play the tune he wanted. She stared at him and huffed. Guitar strings plucked in the studio, the familiar tone filled the room. She recognised it straight away when the first sentence came up- "_When life leaves you high and dry I'll be at your door tonight if you need help if you need help_"

Lucy let a small smile form on her lips as she watched the pink haired man lip sing and dance to the tune. He stepped closer and closer to with every beat given and with every lyric sinking in. He was trying to cheer her up, it was slowly working until he grabbed her hand as the chorus came and he spun her around and he danced with her. She couldn't hold it in anymore, she laughed and giggled and chucked her lungs out. Her feet were dangling off the floor and he danced some sort of waltz and a cliché tango move where he outstretched his arm with hers and walked the direction their arms pointed. Loke poked his head at the creak of the door frowning at the fact an engaged man was shamelessly flirting with his friend. He watched them dance and heard Lucy's laugh, the laugh that he didn't hear much in the studio lately. Watching them made his lips move on their own accord into a smile. He sighed of what seemed a sigh of defeat and he closed the door properly.

As the music faded out Natsu set the giggling blonde onto the floor and ran to his mp3 and took it out of the console. He turned to see the bright smile he missed from Tuesday.

"What was that all about?" Lucy asked smiling.

He smiled back "I couldn't stand seeing you sad."

She giggled again "Sorry I didn't want to worry you or to waste your lesson"

Natsu put his hand in front of her to make her stop talking. "Wasn't it me that forced you to dance?"

She smiled shyly and nodded a little. They stared at each other for a while before Lucy had to snap out of her haze and cough awkwardly. He chuckled and scratched the back of his neck nervously.

"Um… I don't mean to sound creepy but would you like to hang tonight? There's a bar like down the road from here called Fairy Tail Cabin and I'm meeting up with some friends later. Be great if you'd join"

"Oh Kinana that works at the desk here works there for extra money." Lucy chirped.

"So whatcha say?"

Lucy thought about it and internally her mind was screaming at her. It kept telling her how wrong it was to flirt with this man or even to let him flirt with her. Another part of her mind told her he might just be overfriendly like that. She was replaying the problems of the situation and putting together a good excuse to say no but her mouth went on its own accord.

"I would love too."

He smiled so brightly her thoughts seemed to fade away… Oh the lesson!

* * *

Sunset was approaching and Lucy had finished her day with a bang although she could've done without the over bearing brotherly Loke telling her it's a bad idea to go out tonight. It took a lot of convincing but she won the conversation by reminding him she was his employer and he had no say in her social life. He shut his mouth and gave up knowing he couldn't convince her.

She was told by Natsu to meet him and his friends at 7:00. At closing time she immediately ran (let's say she walked fast because we have to take in consideration of her leg) upstairs to get in the shower. She couldn't help but to linger in the warm rejuvenating water and refresh her sore muscles and joints.

Once out the shower she almost out of habit twirled her wet hair into a bun. She had to remember where she placed her hairdryer. She plated her hair and dried it to get the curls she wanted. That took 30 minutes of her time which panicked her. Her bedside clock read it was 6:15pm. She hurried to her closet to decide what to wear but she groaned at herself for not having the clothes of a young woman should. The cupboard was full of tights, sweats and dancing dresses. She rummaged through and eventually found an off the shoulder top and a pair of black fitted jeans (which she prayed still fit her)

It was 6:50 now and she had finished her face and grabbed her back heels and tried not to trip down the stairs. She began walking but hailed a taxi because of the lack of time she had. The taxi abruptly stopped in front of the bar and Lucy's stomach twisted, only realising now that she was nervous of meeting the pink haired man and his friends and possibly seeing his fiancé too. Oh gosh… what. was. she. thinking?

She entered the buzzing building and notice the size was pretty big for a bar. The building had too levels and the top level consisted pool tables and dark boards along with a smaller bar next to the bar games. The huge bar was packed and she felt uneasy of not knowing a single person around her. It was too late to go home now and she has to find Natsu soon amongst all these people.

"Lucy! Oi Lucy!" she heard a familiar voice.

Natsu budged past some people to get to her. Lucy blushed at his appearance. With his dress shirt buttoned down far enough to see his toned chest made her heart flutter. And from what she could see he looked flustered too, she thought most probably from the heat inside the bar. He grabbed her hand and dragged her past the crowd.

"W-wait Natsu! Slow down!"

They came out the crowd and Lucy huffed from Natsu pulling her. She rubbed her calf and glared at the hyper pinkette.

"Soooorry Luce didn't mean to hurt ya."

The nickname caught her off, not even her friends called her that. She heard someone call Natsu's name behind him and she saw a long table of friends looking at the both of them. Natsu put his hand on her back to nudge her to that specific table. He stood a little in front of her to introduce her.

"Guys this is Lucy. My dance teacher"

Everyone's eyes shifted to her and he had no words to say to them, feeling a tad embarrassed she let out a bashful 'Hi'.

A woman stood up from the table and Lucy really felt inadequate from how pretty she was. Her hair was the best aspect of her. Long and a crimson red and it flowed in the wind without there being wind. She had brown eyes like Lucy's and beautiful features.

"Nice to meet you I'm Erza. Erza Scarlet"

Her voice was a bit deeper than most girls; this made her sound more mature and intimidating.

The boy next to her had no shirt on revealing his toned abdomen and a pendant hung around his neck. His sudden shirtlessness made Lucy hot in the face and look away.

"Dammit Stripper keep your clothes on!" Natsu yelled at him.

The raven haired man seemed cool and collected but as soon as Natsu insulted his his forehead creased and his eyebrows repositioned to an angry expression. The man stood up and walked to Natsu giving him a head butt. They intensely stared at another waiting for the other to hit. Until Erza intervened.

"Behave we have a new friend here!" she scolded

Before Lucy could blink the two were shaking hands and being all buddy buddy. Lucy sweat dropped slightly.

"Anyway I'm Gray Fullbuster." The raven haired man spoke up.

Lucy nodded at the half-naked man who now currently didn't have any pants on!

"Gaah!" Lucy yelled.

Natsu punched Gray straight in the face yelling for him to put on clothes. Erza this time didn't interfere since she would've knock Gray too for the display of nudity.

Natsu puffed out hot air of annoyance and grabbed Lucy's head and turned it to the bar which gave her a fright. He pointed to the bar and more specifically to a white haired woman serving the men there. "That's Mira. She co-owns the place and she's Lisanna's sister."

Lisanna… right…. She'd almost forgot about her.

"Where is she?"

"Coming in later, she works a night shift working as a vet"

Lucy nodded understanding that she wouldn't have Natsu for long. It did feel a little awkward that Natsu's friends were giving him smirks while she was around. It just seemed a little inappropriate in her opinion.

With that in mind Lucy also was still on edge by the group and she hasn't even met the rest. Natsu tugged her to the others at the table. She noticed straight away a couple sitting together and the almost look like polar opposites. The girl was so small and cute with such a happy look on her. She had such petite looking facial features and her hair was blue, short and wavy. Lucy couldn't get over her small size and her boyfriend who seemed to have a protective grip around her waist was huge in comparison to the girl. He was wearing black and grey and had many face piercings and even arm piercings? Was that possible? His look was finished with his long jiggered jet black hair.

"Lucy that's Levy and the big ape who's with her is my cousin Gajeel."

"C-cousin?" Lucy stuttered. I mean she was just thinking of the great comparison between Levy and Gajeel but Gajeel looked absolutely nothing like Natsu. Like no family resemblance at all.

"Who you calling an ape Salamander?!" Gajeel growled in his deep voice which Lucy thought suited very well with his looks.

Natsu let out a laugh to mock his cousin with "Geeez Metal face take a joke."

Gajeel growled again. Levy tried to pry out of his grasp to meet Lucy "Nice to meet you Lu-chan!"

"Lu-chan?" Lucy repeated.

"Think of it as a nickname." She winked.

Lucy giggled "It's not really a nickname since Lucy is actually shorter but I like it Levy-chan." Levy giggled with her.

Gajeel sound annoyed behind them and seemed to mumble something like "Bunny girl."

Natsu grabbed her hand and introduced her to some of the other people at the table. Until Lucy felt someone staring at her. She turned her head to look behind her and just saw the crowd near the bar. She shrugged the feeling off until Natsu spoke up

"You feel someone watching you don't you?"

She blinked at him "How did you know?"

He chuckled and pointed at Gray "Go to him and say hi then look to that pillar near the bar."

She looked at him sceptically and slowly walked to Gray. She stopped by him and gave out a forced hi. Gray looked at her weirdly and said hi back. Lucy looked to the pillar and saw a beautiful blue haired woman glaring at her dangerously. Gray looked in her direction and groaned loudly.

Lucy sweat dropped "Who is that?"

Gray's face was covered by his hand and ignored her question. He got up from his seat to go to the woman who had spying on the group. Natsu chuckled his way to Lucy and the two sat down.

"Who is that?" she asked again.

"Gray's on again off again girlfriend Juvia. They're currently off."

Lucy looked to her new friend speaking to the blue haired stalker. She seemed smitten but Gray's expression was questionable in the least. Lucy looked back to the group of friends and joined in the conversation. Gray decided to join after he spoke to Juvia, who hopefully wasn't still staring daggers into Lucy's back. Lucy was getting along with everyone better than she thought, all that worrying was for nothing. Although her worries had just begun nearing midnight.

"Natsu-san!" A voice yelled across the bar

Natsu let a huge smile rip across his face. "Over here Sting!"

A blonde boy emerged from the opposite side of the bar with a matching grin to Natsu. Lucy looked to the boy and saw some resemblance of Natsu and thought maybe he was family. The two boys shared a brotherly hug thereafter Sting had noticed Lucy.

"Hi, why is someone as pretty as you doing around my cousin?" He flirted

Bingo he was his cousin too. But she had to not think about that she had to deal with Natsu's flirtatious cousin. Well Natsu beat her too it and pushed him hard and growled at him. Sting just laughed at his cousin's actions and waved him off.

"Where's Rouge?" Natsu asked.

"He's fetching his fiancé. He'll be here in ten minutes" Sting said blowing his hair out of his face.

Lucy looked slightly confused of who this Rouge person was. Natsu nudged her out of her dreamland to tell her.

"Another cousin. His brother."

Lucy laughed nervously "I'm being a tad overwhelmed by all these people you're introducing me too." She admitted

Natsu shrugged and waved off her confession assuring her that it's nothing to worry about. Sting tried to hit on her again but Natsu kept intervening and giving his blonde cousin a scary look. Lucy for one was confused since Natsu shouldn't be so overprotective of her, for one they still don't know a lot of another so you couldn't really call them close friends. Nor was she his girlfriend or fiancé because he already had one. If Sting was single it wouldn't hurt to get to know him but Natsu wasn't giving her any chance whatsoever.

Sting kept laughing at his cousin's reactions and being a little over cheery. Lucy sighed and took a sip of her drink until she felt the table bump hard. She almost spilled her drink over and let out a loud gasp. She turned her head to the source and saw Sting and Natsu trying to catch someone's attention. She gazed up and focused on the figures coming towards them.

The one figure she made out was a man near Natsu or Stings age and had dark black medium hair. His pale skin contrasted his skin and dark clothing that matched his hair. He brought a woman with him and was holding hands with her… she looked familiar…

It was Lisanna.

* * *

**Who wants to kill me for the cliffy? I know I would but I need to stretch his mother fluffer out.**

**I was really supposed to post this yesterday but my friends dragged me out the house and were determined not to make me a loner yesterday. Nice friends but eh… I like spending my Fridays reading or writing. I know I'm not a loser at all, in fact I'm the Shit! Or as my cousin would say 'Sugar Honey Ice Tea'. Gosh… ANYWAY!**

**What time is it?**

**Review Time!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Writing writing writing oh how I love to write. Enjoy this next chappy and let me know how you like this cause I might suck and not know it. I love writing and Fairy Tail so if I suck I don't mind. :P**

**Heehee now where were we last?**

* * *

_The one figure she made out was a man near Natsu or Stings age and had dark black medium hair. His pale skin contrasted his skin and dark clothing that matched his hair. He brought a woman with him and was holding hands with her… she looked familiar… It was Lisanna._

But why was she with another guy and no less holding his hand? She looked to Natsu who was only smiling and waving. If they were engaged then wouldn't he beating the crap out of him? The alcohol she consumed felt like it got into her brain and was swirling, what the hell was happening?

As Lisanna and the guy next to her reached the table Lucy stiffened and listened carefully to what was going on. Natsu and Sting stood up and greeted them, the blacked haired watched Natsu carefully as he hugged Lisanna. Well now Lucy could only come to the conclusion that Lisanna and the black haired man had a thing going on. But where did that leave Natsu?

Natsu moved back from hugging her and Lucy felt a hand on her back pushing her forward. She was pushed by Natsu to stand in front of Lisanna which made her extremely uncomfortable.

"You guys already are acquainted." Natsu said smiling.

Lisanna smiled brightly "Of course silly. She's the miracle worker." She joked.

Natsu whined at Lisanna and playfully punched her in the arm. The black haired man next to Sting cleared his throat to grabbed Lisanna and Natsu's attention. Lisanna jumped slightly and giggled. She ran to his side again and pulled him to Lucy,

"Lucy this is my fiancé Rogue." She introduced.

Wait what? She thought she heard wrong but the way Lisanna was hugging Rogue so affectionately from the eyes confirmed her statement. But then that meant Natsu was…

She tried to hide the smile peaking at the corners of her mouth. She felt a good portion of her anxieties vanish. Just the thought of seeing her and Natsu together in that kind of way would just put her down more than she already was. Her little crush on Natsu was growing and she really didn't know why. She hardly knew the guy but he really knew how to light up her seemly dim world by his determination of making her laugh at his lessons or just the way he smiled made the room brighter. Gosh its sounds like she's known him for years, should she have been worried about this type of talking about him?

"And he's my bro" Sting chirped putting his arm over his brothers shoulder.

Lucy looked to Natsu "So he's your other cousin?"

He gave her a toothy grin and his arm brushed hers and he moved closer to whisper in her ear "Yip. I know he looks a little dark and may be a little silent but he really is a great guy. I mean he makes Lisanna happy."

"Come on everyone this next round is on me!" Sting yelled at the table of friends.

They all cheered with excitement. To be honest Lucy wanted to go home but at the same time stay next to Natsu and get to know him more. He nudged her to sit down at the table again. A bar maiden came to drop off the round Sting ordered. Mira was the name Lucy remembered from what Natsu told her. Mira went to go give her sister a hug and stopped by Lucy's side.

"Is the famous teacher Lucy?" she teased asking Natsu.

"Geeez guys we had two lessons. Nothing life changing!" Natsu tried to save his skin.

Mira only smirked at him and giggled. After setting the last drink on the table she sat in the empty chair next to the blonde. Mira was getting up in Lucy's space examining her which made Lucy a tad uncomfortable.

"Do you know how hard it was to find a teacher for my maid of honour and groomsman? Very hard and then heaven sent you!" she cheered and had a death hug grip around the blondes waist.

Bridesmaid? Groomsman?

"You're getting married?" Lucy asked confused releasing herself from Mira.

Mira smiled sweetly at her "Yeah in a month or so. Since Natsu and Lisanna are such horrible dancers I suggested they get teachers."

Lisanna and Natsu both gave a "Hey!" and received a giggle in reply from Mira.

Lucy joined in giggling with Mira and related her experience teaching Natsu and walking in on Lisanna's lesson with Loke. She heard Rogue growl at the mention of Loke's name. Lucy assured him that he's happily married. Lisanna blushed at the protectiveness of her fiancé. Both sisters were gushing over their fiancés which led to rather an uncomfortable topic.

"So Natsu you finally decided to ask Lucy out" Lisanna smirked.

Lucy lost her breathe for a second and choked on her own spit. Natsu hissed at Lisanna which made her and her sister giggle uncontrollably. Natsu stood up ignoring the two and reaching his hand out for Lucy to grab it.

"I bet you're tired. I'll walk you home."

Mira and Lisanna kept silent smiling softly at Natsu. Lucy blushed and grabbed his hand, he pulled her to her feet and shouted goodbye on both of their behalves. He still held her hand as they exited the busy bar. The heat of the bodies around them made move closer to Natsu so they could exit quicker.

Once out he still didn't let go of her hand which made her self-conscious of her palms bring slightly damp. He walked the opposite direction of the studio/apartment.

"Um Natsu the studio is that way." She pointed out with her free hand.

He smiled at her "I know, we're taking the scenic route." He nudged the other way.

She complied although her mind is telling her she shouldn't be with another's fiancé, even though she saw for herself that he in fact wasn't. The fact of the matter was that she was nervous to be alone with a guy to whom she discovered was single. Was it too good to be true?

Hand in hand they walked down the street in silence, Lucy wanted to say she was uncomfortable but really the warmth of his hands made her sigh in pleasure. All of her anxieties she's had in the past month were fading by such a comforting gesture. Normally if a guy would hold her hand for long she would pry it away but Natsu's hand seemed so moulded into hers. She would catch him looking at her every time she looked his side which made her head snap back to the path they were walking on. He was leading her to a neighbourhood park. The lamps lit up the playground and the dull green grass was already covered with frost.

He walked up to the swing set and let go of her hand to occupy a seat. He patted the swing next to her waiting for her to sit. When she did she half-heartedly began to swing with her feet dangling off the floor.

"I like the scenic route." she joked.

He laughed softly and sighed "This was my old suburb when I was a kid so the nostalgia is catching up to me." He said sitting still on his swing seat.

She watched his features and how calm and serene he was. She didn't really know how to make out what he was thinking nor how he was feeling right there. He turned his gaze off the floor and back to the dancer. He smiled forcibly which made her frown slightly.

"So what can you tell me about this place?" she asked.

He looked to the floor again and pondered on how to answer the question. Lucy thought maybe having to hear about another's past would help her forget about her own. The painful thoughts that returned to her so frequently that month was a little more than she can bear. Was she being cruel wanting to hear Natsu's troubles? Would that want of hearing be used for a good purpose or for her own selfish gain? She wasn't sure herself but she didn't really care.

"Twas the best area to grow up in. Erza and Gray lived only a few houses away actually. But my dad and I didn't stay very long."

"Why did you guys leave?" she asked.

He laughed dryly at himself "I'm sorry I phrased that wrong. I meant to say that my dad didn't stay very long."

Her eyes fixated on his face examining and waiting for what emotion he would show next. He only smiled softly though. Why would his dad leave? Where's his mom? Did he stay on his own when he was a kid?

HE coughed and straightened his back before swinging slightly with her. "So when did you come to Magnolia?"

She internally scowled and looked at him with an opposite look of a smile. "Just a few years ago. I lived in Kovern for my whole life."

He nodded while listening "And how you like the sights of the city?"

She hid her face from his sight and slightly mumbled although Natsu hadn't told her he had freakish heightened hearing "What?! You've never seen the city?! So that means you've never been to the Sakura festival." He said I disbelief.

She flinched at his outbreak and looked at him with a raised eyebrow "It's not like I didn't want to okay. I'm a really busy person."

Natsu shook his head and tsk'ed her. "This won't do. So what are your plans on the 20th of March?"

She raised her eyebrow at him "Umm… I might teach a class that day-"

"Nope. You're spending it with me to go to the Sakura festival." He told her.

She giggled at him "Natsu that'll be after the long winter ya know"

"Does it matter? I'm gonna make sure you experience the best festival in the whole of Fiore!" he exclaimed jumping off his swing. She shyly hid her face from his gaze so he didn't get to see the insane blush she had.

"Why don't we walk to the studio?" Natsu spoke up.

She turned her head to see his face, which was looking up at the clear sky. She stood up and stood next to him looking up with him. The stars weren't as visible as she wanted, she felt Natsu look at her and brushing her hand with his own.

"Natsu…" she said looking at him

"Yeah?" he looked away from the sky to her.

"You want to go see the stars better?"

* * *

Arriving at the huge dome shaped building Natsu stuck by Lucy's side seeing how it would be possible to get into the building. Even though he didn't know what the building was he became anxious. They reached the back door at the back. She knocked a few times to get someone to come open. The door opened abruptly with a tall oldish man with a huge ass moustache. He smiled widely at Lucy and covered her in a big bear hug.

"Been a while since you've visited Lucy-san" Moustache man said

"Sorry I've been so busy. But I brought a friend to show him around." Lucy pointed to Natsu.

The moustache man let them in the dome shaped building. Natsu finally discovered of where they were in a Planetarium. The front room they walked through made Natsu remember his days as a kid going on a field trip. The billboards of facts about planets, small scale sized planets, small slide shows of the different aspects of stars. HE thought Lucy was going to stop but she kept walking to the double doors which probably led to the projection hall. She entered the room as casual as ever while Natsu gazed around the large room and saw the ginormous telescope.

"Well it's obvious you've had your fair share of tours around here" Natsu teased.

She smirked at him "I've always been drawn to Planetariums. It's like a 3rd passion of mine"

"Third?"

She strutted over to the panel over to the side of the room "Obviously Dancing would be first but I love to write."

"Wait so are you some super talent woman?" He chuckled.

Smiling bashfully at the compliment she changed the topic "Umm… So what I wanted to show you was this." She flipped the switch on the wall which activated the skylight. It folded itself back revealing the beautiful celestial bodies of the sky.

Natsu couldn't peel his eyes off the sky and how the stars had no space for another and created a heavenly-like light that Natsu's never dreamt of. Lucy walked up to his side and spoke in a whisper tone.

"Do you see why we had to drive all the way here. The lights of the city really dull this beautiful scene."

He chuckled at her whisper tone "Why are you whispering?" he took a step closer to her side.

She felt him come closer and turned her head to look at her face which was inches away from hers. "I don't want to scare the stars away" she said.

He chuckled and her ears vibrated from it. "You're so cute"

And with one lingering touch his hand caressed her faced and brought his lips down onto hers. Under the light of the stars they shared something special of what hoped to be the start of something good.

'_Cause you're a sky full of stars, cause you're a sky full of stars. I'm going to give you my heart. Cause you're a sky full of stars, cause you're a sky full of stars. Cause you light up the path'_

* * *

**I split this. So the other half is waiting for all of you.**

**That song by Coldplay was perfect for this chapter right?**

**Leave a lovely review!**


End file.
